Long Lost
by Rytex
Summary: Red gets a visit from a person he has not seen in years atop Mt. Silver.  Based on Pokemon Adventures, in which Blue is the female trainer.  Luckyshipping


**Well, this is my Pokemon debut. I've written written a few fics for other fandoms, bu this here's my first for my favorite childhood franchise.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

**Now, in case you were too dumb to read the summary, Blue is the girl in this case. I don't want any reviews complaining that "Blue's the dude, herp-a-derp, I'm so stupid because I won't listen to anyone's arguments but my own!" These are the characters from the Pokemon Adventures Manga. 'Nuff said.**

* * *

><p>Long Lost<p>

Red yawned as he returned to full awareness. He cursed his drowsiness and tried to blink the sleep from his eyes. It was nearly morning, and Red had yet to turn in. Due to his recent battles with Gold, he was starting to take his training even more seriously. Gold had nearly beaten him, but Red swore it would never happen again. So he trained even harder, sometimes, like this time, through the night.

Finally, he gave up, and as Charizard vanquished another Tyranitar, he called it back.

"Good job, but now it's time to rest."

He made his way back to his little hovel. He had made everything in it with the help of his pokémon, whether it be the stone fireplace, which had been chiseled out of the cave wall, to his shelves, where he stored his clothes as he undressed.

He changed into some pajamas, crawled into his bed, and fell asleep.

-X-

He opened his eyes slowly. The fog in his eyes slowly resolved itself. A pair of large, blue eyes hovered above him.

With a strangled yell, he backed up quickly, slamming his head on the wood headboard.

"I swear to Arceus, Gold, if that's you, I'm gonna kick your-"

He stopped as he realized who it was.

"Blue!" he said as he massaged his pounding skull.

Blue grinned and giggled.

"You know, it took forever to find you." she said, standing tall, holding her hands behind her back.

Red got up from his bed.

"That's kinda the point. Only the best can find me." he said.

She smirked.

"Does that make me one of the best?"

Red grinned slyly.

"Care to test that?" he asked, picking up his belt with all his pokéballs.

Blue frowned.

"So I travel here all the way from Pallet Town, through a forest and over an entire a mountain, and all you can think of is if I want to battle?"

She grinned.

"You haven't changed at all."

Red nodded.

"Turn around. I have to get dressed." he said.

Blue nodded and turned her back to him.

"Nice place you got here." she said.

Red started changing.

"Thanks. Made it myself, with help from my pokémon. Took a whole week. Still have to go buy supplies from the village at the base of the mountain, since there's really nothing to eat up here."

Blue strode over to a small chest of drawers, upon which sat many pictures. One showed all the 'dex holders smiling in front of the Hoenn Battle Tower, another showed Red gaping in frustration as he set eyes on Green, who for whatever reason, had ten badges, and still another showed Red and Blue standing in Celadon City, taking in the sights.

"So how's everyone else been?" he asked.

Blue shrugged.

"Green spends most of his time in the gym, Yellow's always in the forest, Kris and Silver are mostly in Johto doing something best known to them, Gold's up here, as I'm sure you can testify, and Ruby and Sapphire returned to Hoenn yesterday."

Red blinked.

"So everyone's parted ways?"

"Yes. Wait, no. Not really. Everyone's off doing stuff, but they always return eventually. Except you. You never visit."

Red flushed guiltily.

"Sorry. I spend all my time up here. Ever since I faced Gold and nearly lost, I've been more determined than ever to train hard to kick ass."

Blue's face fell somewhat. She loved that he hadn't changed, but she wished he had gotten just a little less focused on winning battles.

"I'm done, you can turn around now."

She faced him, and saw he was wearing his usual outfit.

"You know, they've opened up a new region for us. It's called the Unova region. It's north, from what I've heard, farther north than Sinnoh was."

Red raised an eyebrow.

"Trying to coax me out?" he asked.

Blue grinned sheepishly.

"I just wish you'd take a break from training for once. You've been up here for nearly four years. Green misses you. He hasn't battled you since that battle for the championship. Come back to us, Red."

She finished with a tear in her eye.

Red eyed her for a moment.

"You've changed a lot." he finally said.

She blinked.

"Where'd the mischievous little girl who stole my badges go?" he asked.

"Well, she's standing in front of you, with a metal case with sixteen badges inside." she said, holding up Red's Badge case in a taunting manner, before taking off into the caves."

"Wha- hey!" Red shouted before giving chase.

She laughed as she ran further up the mountain, or so she guessed.

She ducked behind a rock as Red ran by.

"RANITAR!" came an angry roar.

Blue's playful smile vanished.

"Oh shi-"

-X-

BOOM!

Red was thrown forward as the impact of the Hyper Beam sent a shockwave out in all directions.

He flipped over and ran toward the wreckage of rock where Blue lay on her side, clutching her arm, obviously in pain.

He ran over and picked her up in a bridal style carry.

"TYRAN!" came the Tyranitar's angry roar as it set eyes on Red.

"PIKA!" came a call as Pika leapt onto Red's shoulder and started communicating with the pokémon.

After several tense moments, the Tyranitar snorted and stomped off.

Red carried Blue back to the hovel and placed her in his bed, sighing with relief.

"Pika, can you go get my badges back? I think she dropped them when she got blasted."

Pika nodded and scampered off.

Red sat next to Blue and waited.

An hour later, Blue finally stirred. She opened her eyes blearily and looked around, getting a feel for her surroundings.

"Where... where am I?" she asked groggily.

She saw Red and snapped to alertness.

"Red! What happened?"

She tried to sit up, but Red pushed her back down gently.

"You've got a broken arm from where you landed on it after that Tyranitar used Hyper Beam on you."

"Broken wha- OW!" she exclaimed as she tried to move said arm.

"Looks like you're staying with me for a while till your arm gets fixed up." he said, smirking at her.

Blue looked disbelievingly at him, but then relaxed.

"Oh well, that's a few weeks I get to try to convince you to come back."

They sat in silence for a while before Red spoke up.

"You know, while I was chasing you, I realized. I'm glad to have seen you again." he said, smiling at her.

She blushed slightly.

He kissed her cheek gently, then strode out of the hovel toward the mountain base, where he would phone for a medical team to come take her somewhere better for a broken arm treatment, saying, "It's really good to see you again."

Blue stared after him, touching the spot where he kissed her, somewhat dazed. After a moment, she smiled.

"Love you too, Red. It's really good to see you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, how was it? R&amp;R!<strong>


End file.
